


That's My Son

by VanceEllis (LoganBlu)



Series: Sleepy Bois Oneshots Probably [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Gore, Revenge, Sad, Violence, fatherly grief, punz is there briefly, someone gets stabbed and I'm not spoiling this time, the tags will, we're going to pretend canon lives aren't a thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganBlu/pseuds/VanceEllis
Summary: Philza races through the tundra, clutching his friendship emerald close to his heart as it pulses green, knowing his son is in danger. Can he get there in time? Probably not look at the tags lol.
Series: Sleepy Bois Oneshots Probably [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	That's My Son

Technoblade never dies. 

Or does he. 

Philza knew his eldest son was one of the strongest- if not the strongest person out there. He knew that his eldest could hold his own. Even now as he was gliding over the tundra to reach Technoblade’s house, he was doubting that. The emerald that Techno had given him months ago was shining in his hand, pulsing that sickly green color. He knew almost immediately that the holder of one of the four was calling for help- as lucky of a guess as it could have been, as soon as he saw the horses outside of the house he could guess what had gone down. 

As soon as he shoved open the doors people grabbed hold of his arms and forced the sword out of his hands, struggling to wrangle the frantic man.

Philza searched the area for his son, only seeing the ends of Techno’s pink hair on the floor. Whether it was still attached to his body was to be discovered, but it was enough for him to go into Dadza mode.

“LET ME THROUGH!” He shouted, stretching out one of his wings to bring down harshly on Punz’s head, the appendage bringing down enough force to knock the man away from him. He could hear Techno whimpering in pain, and while he would normally be concerned, the fact that he could hear his son at all was enough to let him know he was still alive. “THAT’S MY SON!”  
Philza pushed through the crowd and fell to his knees in front of Technoblade, a sword buried directly through his abdomen, blood staining the light blues of his Antarctic uniform. “That’s- that’s my boy.” 

Technoblade grunts in pain as he moves to look up at his father, blood trickling out of his mouth. “Dad.” He croaks, trying to sit up. “I am- I am so sorry. I couldn’t fight them all.” 

Phil smiles through his own tears, gently moving his son back to the ground. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It isn’t your fault, Techno, you did your best.” He brushes dirty pink hair away from a face that seems so much younger without the normal scowl on it. “I bet they’re so much worse than you are.” 

Techo wheezes out a laugh, more blood dribbling down his face. “Yeah. They were runnin’ with their tail between their legs, pops, you wouldn’t have believed it.” He pushes himself up and wraps his arms around his dad, a gasp of pain escaping him as the sword got pushed deeper. “I wish you were there. To watch.” 

Philza nods and hugs his son back, memories of how he held Wilbur just like this, with Phil’s sword in his stomach, right before he died flooding into his brain again. It must have been his own little curse, that he’d have to hold his sons right before their last breath.  
“Yeah, I wish I was there too.” He chuckles, but it comes out as a sob as the man finally starts to crack. “W-we could have kicked their asses together, Blade, just like we always do.” Philza wraps his wings around them both, hoping the softness would help his son go out a little more comfortably. “Remember the arctic? Way back when, in a completely different world. We ruled the world, Blade, you and I, then Wilbur and Tommy.” His voice cracked at the mention of his youngest, who would now be an only child. “And we both took over the world while they were asleep, Blade. The entire thing and they couldn’t do shit.”  
“You always tell the best stories, dad.” Techno mumbles, playing with one of Philza’s buttons, the shiny gold now tinted red.  
“Ah, yes, but this one is true.” Philza forces a smile. “Once you get better we can do it again, you and me. Together.”  
The piglin snorts, coughing out more blood. “It’s like I always said dad.” He takes a deep, shuddering breath and smiles, eyes glazing over. “Technoblade never dies.” He whispers, before slumping in his fathers arms, final breath dancing in his lungs before entering the world for one final time.  
Philza laughs, then starts to sob, hugging his son tightly in his arms. “No, no no. I’m so sorry Techno, I’m so so sorry.” His wings droop down around them as the energy to hold them up dissipated. “I should have gotten here faster, I’m so sorry.” He wipes the blood away from Techno’s mouth and kisses his forehead. “Say hello to Wilbur for me, and give him a hug.” 

Tears mix up with the blood of his eldest, and Philza gently lays him out on the couch, making sure to remove the sword. He turned around and walked out of the house, heart hardening into one sedimentary rock. He wipes the blood off of the blade and starts to walk after the footprints left in the snow, following the footsteps of his son’s murderer. 

Techno once told him about the ancient hunters and how they used to stalk their prey.  
He was the hunter now, and he was going to get revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a doozy. My friend Kase texted me at 2:30 am with this angst idea and a tiktok audio, and here I am at 3:20 with this. Hey Kase, shout out to you, you're fueling someone's angst addiction pff.


End file.
